Various configurations of ocular fundus imaging systems to watch eyes of subjects and/or take images thereof have been proposed, and such systems for carrying out both imaging modes, color imaging and autofluorescence imaging (FAF imaging) have been also proposed (see patent related document 1).
FIG. 4(a) is a block diagram that shows an instance of a configuration of a conventional ocular fundus imaging system wherein a reference C1 denotes a first camera for color imaging, a reference number C2 denotes a second camera for carrying out an alignment at the time of the color imaging and the autofluorescence imaging, and a reference number 30 denotes a dichroic mirror for guiding a light LB from the fundus of the subject's fundus (not shown) to the first camera C1 and the second camera C2 so as to be divided. In the autofluorescence imaging with the second camera C2 in such a configuration, the dichroic mirror 30 is moved outside an optical path (see an arrow Q of FIG. 4(b)), and the light LB is received by the second camera C2 without dividing the light.